fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
The Fledgling Alchemist: Explosive Results
This quest is for Beginner/Novice Alchemists who choose to be an Alchemist for their Life. When you first start out this Life, you will need to speak to your Life Master, Flamel. He is located in the Royal Castele Library, which is nearby the Castle. When you first meet him, he will come off as an eccentric mad scientist, going off about bombs and you stealing his ideas. If you wait a while (or just mash the A button), you'll get to the actual quest in no time! You will introduce yourself, and he will try to demonstrate a BOOM! He will fail, and his assistant, Beakers, a bird, will mock him. Nevertheless, he will continue explaining the basics and assign you the task of creating an HP Potion . "The Fledgling Alchemist: Explosive Results" Talk to Beaker and he will teach you Compound Alchemy and the recipe for HP Potions. You will then be instructed to leave the library and go to South Castele to find Flamel's other pupil, Fizz. After you travel to South Castele, you will meet Fizz. She will explain what Alchemists can do and will give you the needed materials for an HP Potion (Spring Water and Healweed).You will then have to return to the Library and talk to Beaker. When you chat with Beaker, he will teach you Alchemy '''and instruct you to equip your flask and conjure up the HP Potion. You will then need to successfully make your HP Potion. After you complete the Potion, talk to Flamel, and he will evaluate and compliment your work. You will have passed the first test and will be able to keep the HP Potion for yourself. Flamel will then assign you a new task, making an item for a customer at the Castele General Goods . Travel to the Castele General Goods Shop and meet Rupert (your 'client') in the front. He will welcome you to the store but soon realize that you aren't there for goods, instead to fulfill his request. He will give you the recipe for a Lucky Charm and ask for one, opening up and confessing that he wants it to help him tell the girl how he feels. He continues and claims he has the worst luck in Reveria and that his love letter was stolen, shot, read outloud, and much more. You will have to gather the materials with Fizz to make the Lucky Charm (Leather String and a Dangerous Object). You will get the Leather String for free from Castele Artisan's District, however you two don't know where the Dangerous Object is exactly. You two walk over to the store, "Material Wonders ", and the Shady Shop Clerk and Fizz converse. After a while, Fizz finds out that the Dangerous Object is not at the store, but it can be crafted from a Suspicious Object. The Shady Shop Clerk agrees and claims they have a Suspicious Object . They give it to you for free and give you advice on how to change it into a Dangerous Object. Now, you and Fizz are off to find a dangerous-looking Individual to change your Object. The Dangerous-Looking Individual is located in front of the Goddess Statue, and will turn out to be named Prof. Snooze. Prof. Snooze will then wake up with a loud BOOOM!!! and question who you two are. Fizz ignores the question (in a subtle manner) and asks if he knows how to transform the Suspicious Object into the Dangerous Object you two need. You three converse for a while and then you hand over the Suspicious Object for him to have a look. With a big boom, he transforms the object into the one you need and promptly falls asleep. The two of you venture off to the library to make the Lucky Charm. Once inside, you will have to talk to the Flamel and he will ramble on a bit about explosions. You and Fizz will leave him and continue on to make the Lucky Charm for Rupert. After successfully crafting the Lucky Charm, you will end up talking to Flamel and he tell Fizz to will pronounce you a Fledgling Alchemist after you deliver the charm to Rupert. Go to the Castele General Goods Shop and talk to Rupert outside. Once you give it to him, he will thank you and give you 500 Dosh for your efforts. He will run off to deliver the letter and run into no danger whatsoever! That is... until the charm explodes. Prof. Snooze will come out and explain that the charm sucks up all the bad luck from the user, until it's bursting point, in which it: explodes. Despite the explosion, Rupert still manages to hand his letter to his love and is joyful. You were successful in your mission, so Fizz pronounces you a Fledgling Alchemist. Congratulations! ''Skills Learned:'' '''Alchemy {Getting Started as an Alchemist: Approach a workbench and choose the recipe. As you repeat the same recipe, you will become able to make multiples of an item, and eventually make items automatically. Alchemy: Utilize the three types of Alchemy work to reach 100% completion within the time limit. Finishing a project quickly will get your more items or items of better quality. Run out of time though and you fail. (You won't lose your materials, though.) Moving Left and Right: Use the directions on (the D-Pad), the L and R buttons, or on (the Circle Pad) to move to the correct workbench area. Workbench: Hammer Press: Mash A (A button) when this icon is displayed. Workbench: Timing Press: Press A (A button) when the marker that is sliding left and right is positioned directly in the center. Workbench: Hold Press: Hold down A (A button) when this icon is displayed.} Compound Alchemy {???} Category:Quests